The present invention relates generally to the field of computing, and more particularly to storage copy services.
Generally, data is mirrored to another storage location over networks for data to be quickly recovered in the event of interruption. A mirror site replicates the original site and is typically updated frequently to match the original site. Mirror sites can also allow for faster access to data from a geographically distant location. For instance, if an original site is located thousands of miles away from the customer accessing the data, a mirrored site closer in proximity could offer the same data at a faster speed.